Starting Over
by KlarissasaurusRex
Summary: Hermione gets some very upsetting news and decides that maybe starting over isn't such a bad idea. My first fic so be gentle!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello beautiful people people! I am trying something new for me here, as I haven't ever written a Fanfiction before.. Any mistakes are mine of course but the Wonderful World of Harry Potter is not... I just decided that some people just aren't matched well. Anyway please let me know what you think! -Rex**

"What about me?" She cried as if her heart was wrenched out of her chest at his words. Ron looked at her with an increasingly uncomfortable look on his face. The very pregnant blonde next to him looking smug as he told her the baby was his. After a year of being with Hermione and even a very elaborate proposal, Hermione had thought that they were going to be together forever.

"You were also so busy with work and helping Harry, you stopped having time for me." Hermione snorted at his excuse, but they both knew that Lavender wasn't the only one, she was just the one that managed to get pregnant. As soon as Ron had started playing keeper for the Cannons the girls had started coming out of the woodwork, the gossips magazines coming out with a different story every week. _Not Ron_ , Hermione had thought, _Ron would never betray me like that._ Well she couldn't have been more wrong. _So much for the benefit of the doubt._ She thought to herself as she tried to meet his eyes and he avoided her gaze like a dog caught drinking out of the toilet.

Slowly as if it pained her, Hermione took of her red ruby engagement ring. He hadn't been able to afford much, when he proposed, having not been drafted as a high paying Qudditch player yet. As she looked at the tiny ruby that sparkled in the light Hermione grew angry, how dare he, she thought to herself and looking up into Lavenders smug face was not at all helping to calm her down.

Ron recognizing the look on her face, started to try and say something, "Don't." Hermione cut him off, her one single word containing enough venom that Voldemort himself would have recoiled. Suddenly she looked at Lavender with a smile on her face, "I hope you enjoy cheap gaudy gifts and watching him shovel food in his mouth as if he is dying of starvation. I wish you all the best with your nest filled with 20 ginger kids and no money to support them, and when you no longer have the time or energy to pay him any attention, I pray there isn't a young blonde in the wings waiting to take him from you. Yes, I wish you a lifetime of looking over your shoulder waiting to see who catches his fancy next. May you forever be beautiful, because when your looks fade and are no longer keeping his attention and your body is used up from having his many kids, you will then know that there is no selfish deed that Karma does not repay threefold." with those parting words taking the smug look right off Lavender's made up face, Hermione swept out of the house with a twirl of her robes that would make even Severus Snape smile.

 **6 weeks later...**

Hermione woke to her alarm blaring at 6.00 am, today was a new day. Headmistress Mcgonagall had asked Hermione to start teaching at Hogwarts, and of course Hermione had jumped at the opportunity. Harry was already teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Neville had officially taken over the Herbology position last year. Hermione had been given a choice, Transfiguration or Muggle Studies. While initially Hermione had wanted Transfiguration, she knew from experience that the Muggle Studies program was lacking and often had many miscommunications.

She didn't know who had been chosen to take over the Transfiguration position, but she assumed that the Headmistress had just seen fit to keep teaching it as well as be the Headmistress. Today however, was two days before the Welcoming Feast and the last day of Hermione's lease to her little one bedroom flat. With a flick of her wrist the last of her things shrunk themselves and flew into their designated boxes. She then shrunk the boxes and put them into her bag. Putting her keys on the counter she looked around one last time at her little 2 month flat.

She had decided starting over from scratch was better than asking Ron for anything that was in the house they had shared, Harry however, had taken it upon himself to bring her the books she deemed important and the little photo album of her parents'. She really hadn't needed much space, so this little flat had been perfect. She did look forward to her personal rooms at Hogwarts though. Hermione sighed, it would be good to be back among the children learning and the smell of fresh parchment.

"Goodbye, little flat" she whispered as she apparated to her new home.

Mcgonagall was waiting for her at the gate as she arrived. "Miss Granger, how lovely to see you" She said as she approached, " or should I say Professor hmm?" Hermione smiled at the teasing tone in her former professors voice. "You may just call me Hermione these day's Headmistress." Hermione replied,"after all we have been through together, we should hardly be so formal."

"I hope that goes for all of us." Another voice said behind her. Turning around at the noise Hermione's jaw almost dropped as Draco Malfoy strolled up the path, his signature smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! I just wanna start by saying I appreciate all your kind words and of course the follows and favorites! I really hope that I can do you all proud with my story! Now let us see what happens... -Rex**

Hermione could not believe her eyes as she watched Malfoy walk towards her, smirking like the cat with who had gotten into the cream. He took in her long chocolate curls and her curves. She had filled out a lot over the past few years, deciding that the year she had been on the run was enough of a diet for a lifetime. After the war she had been a size zero, just skin and bones, now she had a little bit of shape to her body. Catching Malfoy's gaze Hermione stiffened her spine waiting for him to insult the way her muggle jeans clung to her curves and the dirt on her trainers.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Mcgonagall interrupted with a smile on her face, "I had no idea you would be arriving today, your owl said we would see you at the feast." Malfoy smiled at the headmistress and shrugged his shoulders as they started the trek up the path to the castle. "I decided that coming a few days early to set up my classroom would be the best course of action."

Hermione took in the conversation between her long time mentor and her long time enemy. _I should have known that the headmistress would appoint a new Transfiguration Professor._ She thought. _I guess Malfoy was always second best in the class._ When they reached the Great Hall she bid the headmistress goodbye and turned to the direction of her classroom, refusing to admit that she and Draco bloody Malfoy had the same ideas.

When Hermione opened her classroom door she was instantly met with a thick layer of dust. She had specifically asked for a classroom that looked out over the landscape away from the inner grounds. She did not want students to have an interesting and distracting view of the lake or the Qudditch pitch. Of course this meant she had been given a classroom that had not been used in many years, on the fourth floor next to a portrait of a older lady knitting what could have passed for one of Dobby's tea cozies.

As Hermione set about flicking her wand to clear the dust and set up the desks, she remembered just why she loved magic, the feel of it in her body and the weight of the wand in her hand. Fifteen minutes later, thanks to the wonders of magic, Hermione sat behind her desk going over her new syllabus.

"It's almost like you are a student again, all that revising." Harry said from the doorway. Hermione looked up to see him leaning on the doorway. A stress free year had been good to him, he looked more relaxed then she could ever remember seeing him before. He was still wiry though and looked like he should probably cut his hair again soon. _Defense must be a good workout._ Hermione thought to herself as she noted the muscular tone to his arms. " I am so happy to see you Harry," She said as she got up to hug him. "It's been too long, I heard about you and Ginny, I wish I could have been more support." Ginny had taken the loss of her brother very hard and told Harry she didn't want to be with him. She begged him not to wait for her, telling him that she wasn't sure when she would be able to open her heart again. Harry, of course, had not dated since. He accepted a position at Hogwarts and was a wonderful teacher. He taught the that there was always a threat, and that letting your guard down and becoming complacent was why the world had fallen into chaos when it did.

Harry looked uncomfortable at the mention of his ex girlfriend and moved to look at her syllabus. They spent some time discussing some of the comparisons she had made between the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. Just as they to the curriculum for after Easter break, Harry's stomach protested that it was time for lunch. " The rest of the professors have been taking meals in the Staff-room, if you would like I can walk you." He told her as she put all of her work safely into her desk. Nodding her agreement, Hermione took his arm and they walked through her classroom door together. The portrait of the old witch knitting smiled as they walked past. She recognized the look in the young mans eyes as he watch the witch next to him prattle on about how Pureblood customs reminded her of 17th century England, She had seen that look many times in her lifetime and she would have done anything to see her Eustace look at her like that one more time.

 **Looks like Harry likes her. Will there perhaps be a competition among men? See you soon! -Rex**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am glad you are liking things so far! Your kind words keep me going and adding to this story. If you want me to be completely honest, I do not even have a real plan for this so I will be just as surprised as you are as it progresses. Thanks so much! – Rex**

The whispering in the Great Hall was deafening. How a little sound could carry was an amazing thing at least to Hermione. As she sat behind the long table waiting on the sorting, she glanced around hoping to see so familiar faces. Ginny had opted to go to a boarding school in America for her last year. She had graduated and immediately went home. It was almost horrifying to Hermione that she was so preoccupied with keeping her life that she hadn't really paid attention to the younger classes. A few of them looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't call anyone by name.

The doors to the Great Hall suddenly opened, revealing 12 rather small first years. "It's the smallest incoming class in 15 years." Harry told her as she watched a small boy with pale brown hair look up at the ceiling in shock. _I wonder if he is muggle born_ she thought, _I am still in awe when it comes to magic. The years don't lessen the effect, only the understanding._ Harry noticed the faraway look on her face that he recognized all to well. He gave her hand a squeeze to bring her back to reality.

After the sorting hat sang his song, they all waited silently for the headmistress to call out names. Three were sorted into Ravenclaw, four were placed with Slytherin, three in Hufflepuff, and two (including the young boy from earlier Vaughn, Zack) were placed in Gryffindor. Hermione would never admit it out loud, but she had always thought the sorting ceremony took too long and was done to early. No child knew his or her mind at eleven. The sorting should take place in a later year. It would be a wonderful way to promote inter-house unity, not giving the children a house to be loyal to so young. As she was lost in thought she barely noticed the headmistress finishing her welcoming speech and the food filling up the table.

Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder and a spoon putting her favorite kind of pasta on her plate. " You should eat you know." Draco told her smirking mischievously, "I'd hate to see you waste away and lose all your new curves." Shocked that Malfoy had even sat next to her, much less was speaking to her, made Hermione speechless. "I haven't poisoned it you know." He pressed a fork into her hand and turned back to his own food.

Harry it seemed had noticed the exchange and engaged Hermione in conversation the rest of the night. If Malfoy wanted to say anything else to her, he wouldn't have been able to get a word in edgewise.

After dinner, Harry had insisted on escorting Hermione back to her rooms. Hermione was so lost in their conversation that she didn't even notice as Harry slipped his hand into hers and held it the whole way. Stopping outside her door, she started to explain to Harry exactly why she knew her hypothesis on the effects of Wolfsbane would be a success. "Notice me!" Harry suddenly all but screamed, then looking nervous he pushed his hair back from his face. "What?" Hermione asked, only a little shocked. "For years, Hermione I have been the supportive best friend, I have watch you fall in and out of love and debate the histories of mankind with the greatest minds. I have seen you at your worst, and right now I am defiantly seeing you at your best. I love you, and not as a friend or a sister, or whatever other kinds of there are. I have loved you ever since you forgot you were a witch and could make light for devils snare.. Please Hermione, notice me. Look at me and see more than your best friend." Then suddenly as if it were the most important thing in the world he leaned forward and kissed her. Hermione would never have believed that Harry could have so much passion in his kisses. He left her then, dazed and out of breathe standing by her rooms.

It took ten minutes for Hermione to compose herself. Then with a confused smile and the need for a long hot bath she let herself inside. On her way to her room, where she knew a large bathtub with too many taps was awaiting her, she noticed a bouquet of bright red roses on the table. Next to them on a card in elegant scrawl read the words:

 _I may have been an arrogant arse and more than a little stuck up in school. Believe me when I say there was a day when you literally knocked some sense into me. I am sincerely apologetic of way I treated you. Please accept these roses in lieu of an olive branch as I extend to you my friendship_

 _D.M._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I know it has been almost a year since I have uploaded any chapters. My sons father took his own life and it has been kind of hard for me to get back into any of my writing. I hope that I can still give you guys some good chapters. Last we left off, both boys had confessed their love to our new and improved Hermione. Let's see what happens next.**

Hermione tossed and turned all night. How could Harry have loved her for that long? Did she feel the same about him? Sure, she had developed a little crush on him in fourth year, but all the girls had. He had really come into his own during the Triwizard Tournament. That was really the first time that he had seemed like more than just a boy who was given the short end of the stick.

On the other hand, there was Malfoy. Roses? Telling her she was pretty? Just what was he up to? If you would have told her five years ago that she would receive flowers from the Prince of Slytherin himself, she would have laughed so hard she cried. Yet, here she was with twelve beautiful long-stemmed roses staring at her from their case on her bookshelf. Hermione wasn't sure that she could forgive him so readily, fellow professor or not. Mind full of conflicting thoughts and emotions she fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up a mess. She was late, and she had a mess of curls that would take way to long to tame into anything worth wearing down. With a quick shower and a touch of make up she decided to just braid it back it a plait. Not wanting to go to the Great Hall she made use of her little kitchenette and made herself some tea and toast. Pouring the tea into a thermos she rushed off to her classroom. Hermione wanted to make sure that everything in her classroom as perfect for her first-year students that would be coming in after breakfast.

The muggle studies classroom was very much the same as it had always been, Desks facing forward. The board even had a partial lesson still written on it. In fact, the classroom would have looked almost recently used if for not the thick layer of dust that coated everything, Hermione tutted, obviously someone had not seen fit to make sure her room was clean. Pulling out her wand she cleaned the classroom and board with a flick of her wrist. With another flick the desks rearranged themselves into groups of five arrange in inward facing circles. Hermione was sure that the students would benefit much more from this style of desk than all of them facing towards the board. Her class was going to be both educational and stimulating,

As she was lost in preparations someone else entered her room. "Hermione" a voice said startling her out of her work. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed jumping so violently she almost spelled the black board off the wall. "You can NOT sneak up on people like that!" she continued, "I could have hexed you".

"How did I know that you would be here already, working away like it's not only the first day of classes. Also, you wouldn't hex me, you had no idea I was here, we've talked about this. Just because the war is over doesn't mean you can let your guard down. To quote a crazy old professor 'CONSTANT VILIGANCE' , just because Old Voldy is gone doesn't mean there won't be other Dark Wizards whether in our lifetimes or not". Harry said while looking at her classroom set up. "Oh Harry, I guess you are really in the right job if you give lectures like that every chance you get" Hermione teased. Harry looked embarrassed; it was a really a good look on him in Hermione's opinion. Realizing what she was thinking she quickly shook her head. Now was not the time to worry about whether Harry was attractive.

"Anyway" Harry continued a little quietly. " I wanted to bring you these as a good luck on your first day gift" He pulled a small vase of dragonsnest, Hermione's absolute favorite flower out of thin air." I put a stasis spell on them so that they will never die" Slightly red in the face Harry quickly sat them down on the desk and quickly left the room without another word.

Hermione was stunned, two bouquets of flowers in two days was unheard of for her. She had only ever been with Ron and he had never bought her flowers. In fact, the only gift he had ever gotten her was a copy of his mothers' cookbook. One she gladly left behind when she packed. Maybe Lavender would use them to finally do something useful. Hermione's thoughts were starting to turn bitter and these were not the kinds of thoughts she wanted to be having when her classroom entered. Muggle Studies was now a mandatory subject at Hogwarts, and she wanted to make sure they enjoyed it.

Soon Hermione was sitting at her desk going over the year's syllabus for the umpteenth time and she heard the students filling the halls. One by one they filed into her classroom and took seats at the groups of desks. After the bell rang Hermione stood up. "Hello, I am Professor Granger and I will be teaching you Muggle Studies this year." She told the class. Boy first years are a lot smaller than I remember she thought to herself as she looked at her 12 small students. "First things first" she continued, "Everybody grab your things and stand up, You will move your seats so that at least one member from each house is at your table, Choose wisely, these will be your partners for the duration of this class."

The class looking confused shuffled around until they had done as she asked. When they were finished, they all looked at her expectantly. "How many of you come from Muggle families" Hermione asked. Seven students raised their hands. Today we are going to educate each other on how household chores are done in our homes. You have 30 minutes to discuss how both heritages do this and then an hour to write a short compare/contrast essay about your two communities. Any questions?" Hermione's eyebrows rose as half the class raised their hands.

"Yes, Miss Lewis?" She called on the nearest student. "Is it true you lived in a tent for a year?" Lewis asked shyly. "Yes" Hermione replied. "Are there any questions not about the War?" The class put their hands down. "Alright class let us get started". Hermione clapped her hands and the class got to work.

Hermione never even noticed the tall blonde man standing in the hallway watching her work with a small smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here we are another year later and this time I promise to finish this story before the end of this year. I haven't been getting very many reviews so honestly, I have been thinking about scrapping it. I hope everyone is staying safe right now with the pandemic that is going on! – Rex**

The first day of classes turned out to be much more work than Hermione had thought. So many students were coming up to her and asking her questions about the war and how being on the run was. The last thing Hermione wanted was to be reminded of all those terrible times.

Many of the older students has come up to her and asked about her relationship with Ron, not realizing that they had broken up almost three months ago. Hermione had been waiting to get safely to Hogwarts before she allowed the Witch Weekly article to be published on their breakup. She was realizing now that this probably hadn't been the best idea. Now she was going to be surrounded by teenage girls who loved to gossip and who knows what kinds of questions they would be trying to ask her then. Not to mention when the news of Lavender's pregnancy came out.

Sighing, Hermione started packing up the essays she had asked the class to write. Setting the students up in random groups of mixed houses had worked perfectly, until the 6th years came in. Inter house rivalries could be healthy sure, but the Slytherins and Gryffindors were something else. It was a hate that would not easily be broken by conversations about washing the dishes by hand. She could really use a firewhiskey right now.

As if on cue there was a knock at her office door. "Come in." Hermione said, hoping that it was not another student asking more questions that she refused to give the answer to. Harry walked in the room and Hermione heaved a visible sigh of relief. Harry chuckled, " I remember my first day of teaching, someone in my class asked me how it felt to kill Voldemort and I knew you would be feeling like a drink", he said while pulling a bottle of firewhiskey out of his pocket and enlarging it. "I thought we could have a celebratory drink before we go down to dinner". Hermione smiled, "and just what are we celebrating" she asked as she took a glass from him. He laughed and replied, "getting through the first day of classes of course!" They sat together in companionable silence as they drank. Harry looking over some of the essays that were still sitting on her desk.

"This person wrote this says that he doesn't do chores, his mother only wants him to focus on things that will be beneficial to him like Quidditch and Ballroom dancing." Harry looked her with amazement, "who wrote this one? Draco Malfoy?" He laughed. Hermione gave him a stern look before lecturing him on letting old rivalries cloud his judgment of people. "That's part of the reason your father and Professor Snape couldn't get along Harry. We are all adults now, lets let the past go." Harry nodded, "You are right Hermione, I don't have to like him, but I can be civil to him…. Maybe".

Shortly after they decided to head down to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione couldn't get over how much walking through the halls with Harry reminded her of old times. It just felt so weird without Ron there injecting his two cents about everything. She took her seat at the Head Table and looked out over the groups of students that were gathering. Smiling to herself when she says Vaughn talking to the two Slytherin students he sat with in her class. They hadn't sat down anywhere but were standing by the doors in the foyer exchanging chocolate frog cards.

"that was a good idea you had, making them sit in groups that were randomized", a voice to her left made her jump. Looking over she saw Malfoy also watching the exchange between the three students. "I hope you don't mind, but I adopted the idea myself" he said looking back at her. "How did you know that I set them up in such a way?" she asked him. He smiled his signature half smirk, but he didn't answer her question. He instead started loading his plate with food as it had appeared on the tables. The Headmistress has stolen Harry away to sit at the other end of the table and Hermione found herself with nobody on her right. So instead while she ate, she pulled a book in Pureblood customs out of her bag and began reading while she ate. Just as she turned the page ended the chapter she was on, Malfoy spoke again. "I never thought I would miss you obsessively studying at the dinner table Granger." He had said it so quietly she wasn't even sure she had heard him right. When she looked at him, he was just eating his food making no indication that he had spoken.

Following his lead, Hermione went back to reading and finishing her dinner. She had a stack of essays that needed graded and she wanted to go over the lesson plans she had for tomorrow. She didn't have time to ponder what she had thought he said. That he missed her reading, what an odd thing to say. She must have misunderstood, and he was just making fun of her like always.

Soon, dinner was over, and Hermione made her way back to her office. She was just reaching the portrait of the old lady knitting when her bag split. Essays flew everywhere and she instantly scrambled to pick them up. To her surprise, someone else started helping her. She looked up to see Malfoy of all people gathering up some essays that had flew a little out of her reach. "What are you doing over on this end of the castle?" Hermione asked. Malfoy just smiled his half smile again, "most people at least say thank you before demanding answers."

"Thank you. "Hermione said, color filling her cheeks at her abruptness. Standing up she noticed just how tall Malfoy had gotten, he easily dwarfed her by a good five inches. He reached out and grabbed one of her stray curls, "My chambers happen to be just down the hall over her." He said, tucking the curl safely behind her ear and walking away. Hermione stunned that he had touched her, stood there and watched him go.

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know, if I do not get reviews then I will probably scrap this story. No point if no one is reading right? - Rex**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews. I want you to know that I appreciate each one of you. If you have any comments on the story, I would be happy to listen. Sorry it took so long to update; I am a college student with two small children who mom me to death. On to a new chapter! -Rex**

Finding out that Malfoy lived right down the hall was nerve racking for Hermione. She never would have thought she would have this much trouble focusing on her grading or making lesson plans. It wasn't that she _liked_ him or anything, she was just shocked that he lived so close to her. Harry, she knew, lived on the other side of the castle next to the Gryffindor common rooms. It was like a joke that wasn't even funny.

It had been a couple weeks now since Harry had told her of his feelings for her. She was kind of avoiding him now. Hermione had made several pros and cons lists as to whether she should give it a shot with Harry. She loved him of course, but she had never thought of her love as a romantic kind. She stayed with him through the war because he was her very best friend and he needed her. When Ron left and broke her heart the first time, Harry was the one who picked up the pieces. Maybe she should give them a chance, if they both promised to each other that they wouldn't let it ruin their friendship. Frustrated, Hermione put her grading down. She was just going to have to decide based off what happened the next time she saw him. She didn't usually leave things to chance, but then again, she had never had to decide if her best friend was husband material.

Packing up her bags, Hermione got ready to head to dinner. Classes had been over for a few hours and her stomach was complaining loudly, she knew she needed to eat soon. She knew that Harry was going to be there and this time she wasn't going to avoid him by sitting between Minerva and Madam Pomfrey. She reached the Great Hall just as the students were starting to fill in. It was a week before Halloween and the elves had already started decorating. Large pumpkins were in every corner already wearing creepy grins and staring at them with glowing eyes. Instead of bats this year, glistening spider webs arched across the ceiling. They glittered so brightly only about have the candles needed to be lit, giving the place an overcast and eerie feel. It was breathtaking, and in Hermione's opinion much better than the usual live fluttering bats.

Harry looked up in surprise as Hermione took the seat to his right. Fortunately, before he could say anything Minerva stood up to address the students. "This year I am proud to announce that we will be having a ball during the Halloween Feast. All students can attend although a strict curfew will be put into place for students third year and lower. It is a costume party and a masquerade to promote inter house unity."

The students whispered excitedly among themselves as the tables filled with food. Hermione stole a glance at Harry. To her surprise he was looking right at her blushing. Apparently, he still wasn't very good at asking girls to go to dances. Hermione smirked she thought he would have gotten over that milestone when he asked Cho Chang to the Yule Ball fourth year. Hermione waited politely, mostly because she was curious to see how long it would take him to say something. Usually she wouldn't torture him like this, but since she had been tortured by his admission of love for the last few weeks it was only fair.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me Hermione?" he finally asked. Hermione was surprised he said it so calmly. Hermione had promised herself that if another opportunity to take Harry up on a date of any kind came up, she would say yes, so she nodded at him with a smile. Harry smiled back looking rather pleased with himself as he helped himself to some dinner. They spent the remainder of dinner talking amicably about what costumes they would want to wear and if they should be matching. When dinner ended, Harry stood up and helped Hermione out of her chair in a rather gentlemanly fashion. "I need to run back to my office to get some books for tomorrows lesson plans." She told him declining his offer to walk her to her rooms.

Harry looked slightly disappointed but nodded and pulled her into an alcove by the Main staircase. He kissed her gently, almost as if he was afraid that she would run away if he moved to quickly. His lips moved against hers and his arms wrapped around her waist. Hermione sighed into the kiss, allowing her hands to get wrapped in his already messy hair. Several minutes later he bid her goodbye and left her blushing after him. Who would have thought that Harry could kiss anyone like that, Hermione thought to herself as she distractedly walked up the staircase to her office.

She and Ginny had talked before about her kisses with Harry and Hermione had thought maybe she was just enamored with him causing her to have impaired judgement. Of course, this was back when Hermione had only thought of him in terms of a brother. Ron was an awful kisser; it was like he was trying to swallow your whole face. She had only ever kissed him and Victor Krum, who kissed well. As far as first kisses went, she couldn't complain.

Hermione was so distracted by her thoughts that she arrived at her office door much more quickly when she would have any other time. She quickly grabbed the thing she needed and locked up. She might have found a way to get some muggle technology to work inside Hogwarts and she couldn't wait to show the students. She knew that the pureblood students would like to learn about computers. She was hoping that she could get a few and they could learn more from them, maybe play some games. She was so distracted by her thoughts she didn't even notice a certain pureblood watching her leave her office and make her way to her rooms.

Draco Malfoy couldn't help but smile at the typical behavior of the Gryffindor Golden Girl. There was a time when he thought he might never get to see her with her nose stuck in a book again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ya'll! Finals are over and I think it is safe to say that I will moving on into another year. I already signed up for summer classes, so it looks like my "Fun" is going to last about 2 days. So, I was thinking maybe a Yule Ball? -Rex**

Hermione would give anything to go back to her little flat right now. Students were going crazy over the Yule Ball announcement. They were gathering in groups in the hallways, girls giggling at boys, boys turning red in the face while they stammered the words out. It was like living in Azkaban and all the Dementors were overcome with intense hormones. Hermione would give her left kidney to be in the living room of her little flat, a soft blanket tucked around her legs, while reading a book next to the fire.

It was not like she did not love teaching at Hogwarts, she did. The moments when she was in the classroom surrounded by students and listening to them learn were the best moments of her life. Privacy at Hogwarts, however, was not an easy thing to get. The day after the Yule Ball had been announced the first years had asked if she would be going with one of the professors had asked her. There was Team Professor Potter and Team Professor Malfoy. It was like some sort of obsession that had stricken the poor teen girls. If Hermione did not know any better, she would say it was like a fandom.

Now that the Yule Ball was in two days things around the castle were looking like a winter wonderland. There were four giant and immensely decorated trees stood proudly in the Great Hall. The classrooms had so many fairy lights strung in them that Hermione was sure that Dumbledore was smiling in his grave at the extravagance that rivaled his own. Hermione was going to meet up with a few of her friends in Hogsmeade to pick out a gown to wear, although part of her wanted to just pull out the same little black dress she usually wore to the ministries annual end of the war celebration ball. Sighing one more time to herself for good measure Hermione packed away her lesson plans and got ready to do what she hated the most, shopping.

Thirty minutes, and a cold walk later found Hermione in Hogsmeade waiting for Luna outside of The Three Broomsticks. She never went in there anymore since the memories of Ron's betrayal were still fresh in her mind. This was where they had spent most of their dates. Ron was not big on Muggle London and there were only so many places to date in the Wizarding World. Hermione did miss Madam Rosemerta though, the barmaid was one of the few women that Hermione was fond of. She was a women who had built a business from the ground up and maintained it, this was no small feat for any woman, especially in wizard culture, where a woman was expected to 'know her place'.

"You seem awful lost in though Hermione," the voice of Luna broke through her thoughts. Looking up with a smile, Hermione saw her friend looking as eccentric as ever walking towards her. Luna had chosen to wear a rather bright orange robe with what looked like multicolored sunflowers dangling from her hears. She had the same sunflowers scattered strategically throughout the long braid she wore trailing over one shoulder. Although Luna had lost some of her childish dreaminess, she always kept her flair for the dramatic with what she wore. "Luna." Hermione smiled greeting her friend, "You look like a traffic cone." Luna, who had taken muggle studies while she went to Hogwarts smiled. "That's exactly where I got the inspiration for this outfit Hermione, thank you for noticing,". Hermione shook her head in bewilderment. Luna was aware of the reaction people had to her and Hermione was almost sure that she dressed this way to make people uncomfortable on purpose.

Heading to the dress store to meet their other friend they talked about how they were doing. In front of a little frilly dress shop stood Pansy Parkinson. Hermione and Pansy bonded quite by accident about a year ago when they were both in Diagon Alley. Pansy had opened a book shop, to everyone's surprise, Pansy was very smart. She had realized how selfish she had become the minute she offered to hand Harry over to Voldemort and immediately had begun to repent. Her bookstore even had a program for muggle born children who could essentially check out books that would help them learn about the wizarding world and what they could expect from a place like Hogwarts.

Hermione now considered Pansy a close friend, she had even apologized to Harry and the two of them were cordial with each other as well. "Will you two hurry up?" She said as she waited by the entrance of the store, "We need to find something perfect before all the good dresses are gone". Pansy was the most stylish of the group. Even today she wore a pantsuit made of silk with a smartly cropped leather jacket protecting her from the wind. She would be a big help in finding the perfect dress for the ball. As a teacher, Hermione needed something that was both attractive and appropriate. Finding a dress like that would be no small feat.

They spent several hours in the dress shop before Hermione found the perfect dress. A shimmery silver dress with a sweetheart neckline that fell all the way down to her feet. Later in her rooms she hung it up on her closet. Although the color was not what she was expecting, at least the fit was perfect. Pansy had basically forced her to by it and some heels that she was sure she would make a fool out of herself in. At least she could practice walking in them before the ball.

 ***I really wanted this chapter to be less about the romances and more about Hermione spending time with her girls. Please review and let me know what you think! -Rex**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I noticed in my last chapter I kept saying Yule ball. But it is actually the Halloween Costume Ball that they are going to be attending. I am so sorry; I will get around to fixing it eventually! Thanks for the reviews, they really keep me writing to be honest. It can be hard to find time, but I am slowly getting this story out one chapter at a time... -Rex**

Hermione spent a good three hours practicing walking in her heels. Finally, she seemed to get the hang of them, only after remembering that there was a charm for it. Her feet hurt and she felt like a ditz. She really needed to get a book on witch centered spells, she just did not usually see them as worth knowing. She barely every wore makeup and ever since she figured out the right routine for her hair, she had not needed to use a hair spell since. People usually paid big money for curls like hers, why would she not rock them? All that was left to do now was some grading before the ball tomorrow. She had finalized her costumed and had even teased Harry, telling him that he might not recognize her. He blushed while telling her he almost did not at the Yule Ball fourth year. Hermione was never going to let him live that down, who doesn't recognize their BEST friend?

Finally, the grading was done, and Hermione started getting ready for bed. The headmistress had given them all day off lessons to celebrate and get ready for the ball and Hermione did not plan to waste it. She had a face mask that you could keep on all night that she was excited to try, curtesy of Luna and her various inventing. Luna had joined Percy and George at their joke shop creating the Wonder Witch line and promoting all-natural beauty products, and they worked too. She was practically famous for it. Hermione secretly thought she had something going on with one of the brothers too, but it was hard to tell which one as they all kind of acted like they were dating. It was a much-debated topic between herself and Pansy whenever they would visit the shop. Pansy thought she had something with both of the men and Hermione, being the somewhat prude, she was, couldn't even fathom a relationship like that. How would it work? Wouldn't one of the men get jealous? She did have to admit that she was rather curious about the whole situation though.

Falling asleep with these thoughts in her head had made for some very interesting dreams. Hermione found herself dreaming of having two lovers and woke up in quite a sweat. She did not usually have sex dreams, so it wasn't very often that she let her hands stray beneath the covers, but that dream had gotten her so worked up that she found herself slowly stroking her clit thinking about how her faceless lovers had kissed her shoulders and breasts. One of her dream lovers had kissed her lips with a passion she could almost still feel, while the other one had taken her small pink nipple in his mouth and sucked on it hungrily. She allowed two fingers to enter her as she thought of how she had sucked on of her faceless lovers' large hard cock while the other had taken her from behind. It was not long before Hermione found herself fisting her sheets as she came with a small moan.

Blushing at the thought of what she had just done, Hermione quickly headed to the shower to clear her mind. Hermione washed her hair quickly because she knew it would take most of the day to get it ready and she still had to meet Luna and Pansy at the gates so that they could come and help her get ready for the ball.

Several hours later, after a couple bottles of wine with her friends and lots of giggling, Hermione looked in the mirror at her costume. She was dressed as Aphrodite; her hair was loose and flowing about her shoulders in long barely curled waves and her skin glowed with silvery sparkles that Luna had insisted on. They matched her dress perfectly and made her look almost otherworldly. Her make up was minimal, just the barest hint of an apple cheek and some mascara, courtesy of Pansy the queen of makeup. Her favorite thing though was the small glittery silver mask that weaved around her eyes to fit with the masquerade them. All of that teasing she had done to Harry and she barley recognized herself. Smiling she had thanked her friends with as much enthusiasm as she could. Telling them that the next lunch date they had was on her before they had departed to use the Headmistresses floo.

At promptly 8 Harry knocked on her chamber door. Harry, dressed as Hercules, was waiting on the other side. When he saw her, he had could not help himself from giving her a small kiss. "Wow, Mione," He said after releasing her. "I am not sure how I got lucky enough to take the most beautiful girl in Britain to this dance".

They headed down to the party, which was already in full swing. Kids were dancing to the wizarding band that had been rented to play and there was a buffet with basically every food and sweet known to man set up on the side. Everybody was in masks, so it was difficult to tell who everybody was. The professors had a spell though that would instantly reveal the identity of any troublemakers. Hermione laughed and danced and had just the best time with Harry as he stumbled over his two left feet. She had not been this happy in a long time and it was hard to believe that she had been with the wrong best friend this whole time.

As the party wound down to a close Hermione and Harry had to split up to make sure that the stragglers had not stowed away in a cove or hidden behind a secret passage. Hermione was just checking the very backs of the library when she felt a strong pair of arms surround her. The windows in front of her told her it was a man with black hair dressed like Hercules. "Harry, you can not sneak up on me like that!" she exclaimed as she turned around. Harry laughed and kissed her as she squirmed in his arms trying to smack him. Little did the couple know that a certain blonde had seen the whole exchange. Malfoy watched the man he hated holding the girl he wanted with narrowed eyes. He realized with a certainty that he needed to make his move soon or he might lose her without ever having her in the first place.

 **DUN DUN DUN... Well there it is. Another chapter for the masses. Please leave a review if you liked it. I have never written a sexy time moment so that was a first for me! Let me know how I did lol. -Rex**


End file.
